The Haunted World of Mariella
The Haunted World of Mariella is an American upcoming animated television series co-created by Mariella Flores for Nickelodeon.The series centers on the ghostly (and sometimes, downright surreal) adventures of two workers, an ladylike and girly ghost girl named Mariella Rodriguez and a tomboyish and free spirited young woman named Gabriella Marquez, who work for a mean girl named Paige, a Manchild Maneki-neko named Happy Cat, and an short tempered human named Lucas.A sneak peek of the episode "Ghost Night Club" aired on January 3, 2017, prior to the official premiere date.The web shorts officially premiered online on May 6, 2015.It was confirmed that THWOM was picked up as a full-length TV series and premiered on January 16, 2017 on Nickelodeon. Cast and characters * Alanna Ubach - Mariella Rodriguez * Grey Griffin - Gabriella Marquez, Paige, Ghost Baby # 1, Edith Perez * Eric Bauza - Lucas * Jorge R Gutierrez - Happy Cat Additional voices * Kari Walhgren * Carlos Alarazqui * Tom Kenny * Sandra Equihua - * Nika Futterman * Rob Paulsen * Jeff Bennett Episodes Digital shorts series 1 (2015) * 1.The Cursed Keyboard: Gabriella and Mariella find a cursed keyboard to play it,but Lucas say it was haunted. * 2.Just Set Up the Chairs: Mariella and Gabriella are hired to set up chairs for Paige to prove that they can do a job without goofing off, but an old arcade game nearly brings about the end of the world. * 3.Caffeinated Concert Tickets:To earn concert ticket money for their favorite band, Manic Pixie Ghost Girl (who are now on tour after an unspecified stint in both jail and rehab), Mariella and Gabriella work overtime, but when they still can't the money needed for the concert, they call upon a Mexican man and his giant coffee bean for money and caffeine. * 4.Mariella's First Slumber Party: Mariella's first slumber party turns scary after Mariella learns about a normal slumber party in order to impress Gabriella's boss. * 5.Free Cake: Mariella and Gabriella decide to throw a surprise party for Lucas. * 6.Meat Your Maker: Mariella and Gabriella are stuck in a meat locker and encounter man-eating talking hot dogs. * 7.Grilled Cheese Deluxe: A simple trip to get Paige's grilled cheese sandwich turns into a space expedition when Gabriella and Mariella claim that they are astronauts. * 8.The Ouija Board: In one of her many attempts to impress Manny, Gabriella buys an Ouija board — and ends up friends with a group of obnoxious ghosts. * 9.Prank Callers: Mariella and Gabriella's prank calls turned them into babies. Digital shorts series 2 (2016) * 1.Hola Mariola: Mariella begins freaking out when a Mexican taxi begins haunting her. * 2.It's Mariola Time: Gabi taught Mariella how to be calm and collected when Mariella begins having a crush on a brooding sane man named Julio. * 3.Appreciation Day:After being shortsighted by Paige awarding members of the park, Mariella and Gabi try to alter the course of history in their favor. * 4.Peeps: Fed up with Mariella and Gabi slacking off, Paige installs cameras on Mariella and Gabi while they work. * 5.Dizzy:Mariella and Gabi need to rescue HC from an alternate dimension minutes before an important ceremony (in which HC is supposed to give a keynote speech). * 6.No Aaliyahs Allowed: Under Paige's rules, Mariella and Gabi are forced to work with Aaliyah, a loud, pageant queen overweight woman. * 7.High Score: Mariella and Gabi master an arcade game. * 8.Rage Against the TV:After their television set breaks down, Mariella and Gabi seek new TV to help them win a video game, which summons a virtual enemy from the game. * 9.Grave Sights: A scary movie night to save the botanica turns into a zombie apocalypse. * 10.Do Me A Solid:After Mariella reluctantly agrees to attend a double date with her with Manny and his friend Julio, Gabi owes her an embarrassing favor. * 11.But I Have A Receipt: Mariella and Gabi try to return a crappy board game, but the manager won't accept it. Season 1 (2017) * Ghost Night Club * Ghost Buddies(Mariella) * Madison Category:Wiki Category:Browse Category:Mariella